World War 2 Items
In Mafia Wars, there are many Items that were taken from both theaters of World War Two (Pacific Theater and European Theater). These weapons generally retain loose images of their real life counterparts, some images however, are slightly off. Weapons Nambu Type 14 Pistol The Nambu Type 14 Pistol, also know as the Nambu or the Nambu Pistol, was the primary pistol used by the Japanese in the World War two Pacific Theater. It has an eight round magazine with low stopping power. Type 100 SMG The Type 100 SMG was used in the Pacific Theater by the Japanese as one of their primary Sub Machine Guns. It has a 30 round side-mounted magazine and a slim barrel. The image used actually shows a British Sterling L2A4. While the two look similar, the most prominent difference is that a Type 100 lacks the type of stock and grip that a L2A4 has, instead having a classical wooden stock. PPSH 41 Submachine gun The Pistolet Pulemjot Shpagina, also know as the PPSh 41, caliber: 7,62x25 mm TT, was a Russian Sub Machine Gun used in the European Theater by the The Russian Army (Red Army). It has an ammo drum which contains 71 rounds of pistol ammo. It was the Red Army's primary sub machine gun throughout most of the war. RAS-55 The RAS-55 in Moscow appears to be based upon a Degtyaryov light machine gun used by Soviet infantry during the war Tommy Gun The Thompson was the primary submachine gun of the U.S. military, the original with the drum magazine and vertical front grip being less common than the military, simplified version with straight magazine, horizontal front grip, right-hand charging handle and simplified gunsights. Revolver The Revolver was used in both theaters as a side weapon, and many variants of it were used. There is many different types. It was usually used by the British in the European Theater. It has a capacity of 3 to 12 rounds. Potato Masher The Model 24 Stielhandgranate also know as the Stielhandgranate or the Potato Masher, was a German Stick Grenade used during World War 1 and World War 2. It was Germany's primary grenade and was more effective against vehicles than the allied Mk2 Grenade. Grenade Grenades were used extensively throughout World War 2 in both theatres. The grenade depicted in Mafia Wars appears to be the Mk 2 Grenade, which was used extensively by the Allies in both theatres of the War. Upon exploding it releases a shower of shrapnel. It was also used in the Vietnam War before being replaced by the M67 and M61 grenades. Armor Ushanka The Ushanka was the standard winter headwear of the Red Army. The one featured in Mafia Wars appears to be the standard model and bears the Red Army Emblem. There was also a white version for officers, though uncommon Vehicles Tiger Tank The Panzerkampfwagen VI, also known as the Tiger I, was a heavy tank used by Germany in response to the Soviet armour encountered during Operation Barbarossa (specifically the T-34 and the KV, both armed with 76mm guns). It was considered one of the best tanks of its time, combining thick armour and a powerful 88mm gun. M4 Medium Tank The M4, named Sherman by the british, was the backbone of the United State's armoured forces after it replaced the M3. At the time of it's introduction in 1942 it was superior to the Panzer III and IV of the german army, but when faced with the new german heavy tanks in 1943 it's gun proved inadequate in penetration. It was contrary to U.S. doctrine to engage tanks with tanks, instead this was the job of tank destroyers (M10, M18, M36), still a number of M4s were upgraded to the high velocity 76 mm as the army saw the usefullness of dual purpose tanks. The Sherman tank was used by all of the allies, and the soviets considered it slightly superior to their own T-34. The M4 75mm was the rough american equivalent of a T-34-76 and the M4 76mm of a T-34-85. The M4 depicted is a 75mm, with the hull mixing features of the M4 and the M4A1 (welded vs cast). Zeppelin A Zeppelin was steered by adjusting and selectively reversing engine thrust and by using rudder and elevator fins. The word for these combined control surfaces is empennage. A comparatively small compartment for passengers and crew was built into the bottom of the frame, but in large Zeppelins this was not the entire habitable space; they often carried crew or cargo internally for aerodynamic reasons Category:Article